


A Road to Dawn

by Wallpacapaca



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anyways this is Vanitas learning to be a good person and break free of Xehanort's indoctrination, Gen, I have a lot of feelings okay, I really play up the Vani/Ven brother thing, I'll add more characters as they appear I don't really have a plan for this oops, Redemption, Vanitas deserved better than what Nomura gave him, he's a good boy and xeHANORT ABUSED HIM, he's not just darkness okay, okay that's all byeeeeeeeeeeeee, this is post kh3 and I subscribe to the Sora dies theory so there's that too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallpacapaca/pseuds/Wallpacapaca
Summary: Vanitas never expected to survive the keyblade war, and now he's more alone than he's ever been. Perhaps he needs to find his own light in the dark to save him from himself?





	1. The Graveyard

Loneliness was a feeling he was more than acquainted with. His life had been a series of abandonment and pain, and even when he was around others the bottom line was that he was lonely. Now more than ever, he felt the pangs of sadness manifesting into those wretched monsters, for he was truly alone.

 

His master had fallen. The organization was defeated. Yet for some reason the world spared him. He had thought he had faded, only to wake up days later where he fell. The nobodies had been recompleted, and the time travelers back in their own times, but he was still there. Just a wretched being of darkness, alone in the only world he ever knew.

 

He could have joined them, been one with his brothers, but instead he stayed loyal to the closest thing he ever knew to be like a family. Family was supposed to leave you to your own devices, alone surrounded by monsters to train, to get stronger, and eventually fight their enemies, right? That’s what the master said. Yet a part of him resented himself for not joining with his brothers. They were light, he was darkness, and yet they wanted him on their side.

That resentment flew from his body, appearing in front of him as it had many times before in this graveyard of broken dreams and fallen keys. It was small, just a flood, but it was still there to torment him as it had many times before. Standing tall, he pointed his key towards the monster, and slashed it down without thinking twice. As it faded back into him, he keeled over in pain. Never had such a small pang of sadness hurt so much, but this radiated throughout his whole body, hitting each and every nerve with it’s destructive force. It was enough to make a grown man cry out in agony, let alone a teenager with no backbone to support himself.

 

The sheer force of the scream that escaped his lips would be enough to shake the whole world and send the lifeless keys tumbling out of their resting places to become an avalanche to bury him. A flood should never hurt so much, but perhaps this was more. Was all this loneliness, all this hurt, finally catching up to him? Now he truly had nowhere to go, was this pain a reminder of that? He didn’t have a chance to think about it as another cry came tumbling out of him.

 

He closed his eyes, losing himself in the pain, as tears fell down his face. Lying on his side, he imagined how pathetic he must look in this moment. Were the master here, he would kick him until he stood up to face the pain and became stronger, a perfect agent of darkness. Instead, he had no such wake up call, as he continued to cry out.

 

Eventually, he felt his body go numb as the pain subsided. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking forward to see a familiar face before him, one he never thought he would see again, nor did he ever want to. He was kneeling down, as to look him right in the eyes, a reminder that he would never be as good as him. He would never be as good as that bright blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and heart of pure light.

 

“Vanitas?” The boy looked at him, causing him to turn his head and look away, “Are you okay?”

 

Of course he wasn’t. He was never okay, and never would be. As long as he felt this pain, he would never feel normal. Not that he would ever tell his brother that. Instead he stayed silent, like he was trained to. You can’t reveal how you’re feeling to your enemies, that shows them a weakness, and weakness can never be tolerated on a battlefield.

 

“Vanitas, please, we’re here to help if you need…”

 

Help? Pathetic. Only the weak needed help. Was he weak? The master wouldn’t tolerate that.

 

“Please… We came to the graveyard to see if anyone was left behind… If you need anything we can-”

 

“I don’t need your pity!” He spat, turning to face his brother again. God, he really hated those big blue eyes, “Go away Ventus!”

 

The boy looked down, but didn’t move.

 

“I can’t just go away. I could feel you were hurting, so I came to see if there was anything I could do to help. Then… We heard you scream… Please… You don’t have to be trapped in darkness anymore…” His voice was soft, but you could hear him choking back tears. He felt sadness too? This was news to Vanitas.

 

He always thought the forces of light were fearless, bathed in heroic optimism. Sadness was a type of darkness, that was why he was always sad. Were they really the same at the core, part of some greater human nature less black and white? No, they couldn’t be, because he wasn’t human, just a monster no different than his fledgling emotions taken form.

 

“What I am is-”   
  


“No, you’re not! That’s what Xehanort told you, but I know you’re not just darkness! You can’t be!” Ventus shouted, and the tears he was trying so hard to hold back fell, “You can’t be…”

 

How could he be more? Wasn’t he just the darkness of one shared heart, the lesser half? He couldn’t even stand the pain of a simple flood anymore, how could he be more than just darkness and suffering?

 

For a moment, the two sat in silence; Ventus still letting the tears fall, and Vanitas holding his back.

 

“You don’t have to be alone anymore. Please, just hear me out Vanitas.”

 

“I told you, I don’t need your pity…”

 

“It’s not pity, I don’t want to see you like this. You were spared for a reason, I can feel it,” He placed a hand on his heart, and for the first time in a while, Vanitas felt his own heart feel something other than pain.

 

It was a warm feeling, but he couldn’t place his finger on a dictionary list of what it could be. It obviously came from his better half, Vanitas never felt these kinds of feelings on his own. He could feel what Ventus was feeling, a sense of love. No, love was the wrong word, they barely knew each other after all. Was it happiness? No, that would be wrong in this situation. Compassion? Yeah, that sounded more like it. Ventus was feeling compassion, and for the first time, Vanitas might have been too.

 

“You can come back with us, away from all this conflict and hurt. We can start over, and truly be like brothers,” He reached a hand out and grabbed Vanitas’s, “You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

 

He didn’t have to be alone? He wouldn’t know any other life, but the offer intrigued him. Could this stop the pain? Could he really stop resenting himself if he stopped being alone? No, he couldn’t possibly go with Ventus, the light disgusted him.

 

“I like being alone, so leave me be.”

 

It was a few more moments of silence before Ventus stood up again, leaving Vanitas on the ground.

 

“I know you don’t. Xehanort told you that you liked to be alone, so you believed it, but you really don’t feel that way. So let me tell you how you feel. You feel lonely and resentful because you’re not me. Vanitas, you don’t have to be anyone else but yourself. Come with me, you can realize that on your own if you have to.”

 

He really was relentless. It seemed like he really didn’t have a choice in this situation, it was either go with this pawn of light, or stay here and be grilled until he does. Either way, he wasn’t going to get his way.

 

Without saying another word, he stood up, and the two began walking back to Ventus’s gummi ship. This was going to be a long ride, Vanitas could feel it. What he didn’t feel was the doubt leaving his body and forming into a monster behind him, just standing there until someone put it out it’s misery and it’s pain could flow back into the body if it’s creator.


	2. The Departure

Seeing the familiar faces and some new filled Vanitas with the worst kind of dread imaginable. Standing amongst the people his worst enemy called friends was the worst kind of wake up call. He counted the faces.

 

There were four men that towered over everyone else. He recognized the first from his time in the organization; Saix the Luna Diviner, though he looked different. He had dropped the black coat in favour of some casual clothes, though he still had the trademark scar across his face that singled him out from the others. Next to him was a man with fiery red hair that Vanitas couldn’t recognize, though he seemed rather close to Saix. On the other side of the room was a semi-familiar face. He knew the younger, time travelling version of this boy. Riku. Did he have to be so tall? Vanitas remembered back in the organization he was the taller one. And then there was Terra. Vanitas had no words for Terra, and it was clear the feeling was mutual.

 

Though Terra certainly wasn’t the most resentful of Vanitas’s arrival. Even without looking at her, he could feel Aqua’s resentful stare beating down on his back. There were a few other girls nearby as well, though even Vanitas could point out the gender imbalance of the group. The other three all looked the similar, if not the same face on three bodies. On the right was a young girl with a plain white dress and long blonde hair. In the middle, a girl with short red hair and an angry stare that would make even the Master cower in fear. Then there was the only one he remembered. She was in the Organization, he thinks. In all honesty, she was rarely seen without her hood, but Vanitas would know Xion from a mile away.

 

Then there was what he was going to call Ventus and lesser Ventus. They were identical, though Vanitas knew he would be able to weed Ven out by the resentment he felt towards him in his heart.

 

Someone was missing though. Where was the boy from which he stole his appearance? What was his name again? The Master had been obsessed with him, saying he was the key to forging the X-Blade. Vanitas remembered him from his time in Monstropolis, though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t trying to forget how that exchange ended.

 

Sora. Yeah, that was his name. He was missing in action. Probably out saving more worlds.

 

“Everyone,” Ven started, and he too could feel how wrong this felt, “I found Vanitas all alone in the Keyblade Graveyard, so I invited him to come stay with us, so please please don’t make him regret coming along.”

 

“You’re making a big mistake Ven.” He had never heard Aqua be so cold towards him. She was supposed to be the kind mother figure, right? Why was she being so mean now?

 

“I might be, but I couldn’t just leave him there!”

 

“Why not, he’d die out eventually, and then you wouldn’t have to worry.” He expected the angry tone from Terra. The two had never gotten along.

 

“We share a heart. As long as I’m alive, he’d be suffering alone. I couldn’t let him live like that.”

 

“If he acts out do I have the right to punch him?” The redhead asked, already balling her hands into fists.

 

“I could dissect his memories if you think it would help keep him in line, Kairi.” The blonde was soft, but serious.

 

“No no, I want to punch him, Namine.” Yeah, Vanitas knew not to cross paths with the redhead.

 

“I think if we gave Isa and Xion second chances, he deserves one too,” The fiery male gave a smirk. Finally someone he could get behind here, “After all, he looks like Sora so he can’t be that bad!”

 

Yeah, he just lost all of Vanitas’s respect.

 

“The difference, Lea, is that we were good people controlled and manipulated by a madman. He was Xehanort’s personal apprentice.” Saix always did have such a distant tone to his voice, as if he was better than everyone else.

 

“That’s because it was the only life he ever knew…” If you weren’t paying attention, you might have missed Xion speaking up at all. Vanitas was always paying attention to his surroundings, “He never got to see a life not in service to Xehanort.”

 

“Exactly!” Ven exclaimed, smiling over at Xion. Being acknowledged made her happy, Vanitas could tell.

 

“Yes, exactly,” Riku sighed, “He could still be working for his Master even after he’s passed. It took me a long time to shake the darkness from my heart, and it could take him even longer. He can’t stay, and that’s my decision as the new Keyblade Master.”

 

This gay nightmare was a Keyblade Master? God, they were handing that title out like candy these days, weren’t they?

 

“You’re not the only Master here.” Lesser Ventus mumbled.

 

“You’re right, Roxas,” Aqua spoke up, “I’m a Master too, and I don’t want him around either.”

 

“Aqua! Please, we can’t leave him alone again!” Ven tried to plead.

 

After this point, Vanitas stopped listening. It was clear he wasn’t wanted. Even the voices of the two remaining Masters who weren’t in the room wouldn’t have been able to calm the argument down. It was obvious he wasn’t wanted, so he wasn’t going to care. Amongst the comotion, he stepped out of the large throne room and to the outside of this world he barely knew.

 

The Land of Departure, what a fitting name. You weren’t supposed to stay there for long, just enough time until you had to leave to become something far greater. Or perhaps, you left because no one wanted you there anymore. Either way, Vanitas knew he couldn’t stay for long, and he’d be on his own again.

 

For now, he just looked up at the sky as it changed from day, to dusk, to dark. They must have been fighting in there for a long time, because it wasn’t until the moon was at it’s brightest that he was joined by a shadowy figure he couldn’t quite make out in the night.

 

“You know… Ven, Lea, Roxas, and I really fought to let you stay… We even got Isa to agree with us…”

She never spoke to him when they were in the Organization. It was probably for the best, she might have made him want to abandon his duties.

 

“The sentiment is nice, Xion, but I want to be on my own anyways.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize. Sorry then, but know you always have a place back in Twilight town with us if you need it. We were also manipulated by Xehanort… We know what it’s like, and we wouldn’t want to see anyone else hurting because of all that happened.”

 

“Like I said, it’s a nice sentiment but really-”

 

“Why don’t you come for ice cream tomorrow? On top of the clock tower!” The sudden change in subject caught him off guard. Ice cream? What was that anyways? Vanitas had never heard of anything with such an odd name, “I won’t take no for an answer!”

 

She had the same feeling to her heart as Sora’s had the few times they met. Made sense, she was just a replica of him. Though in this moment, she reminded him more of Ventus.

 

“And what if I don’t show up?”

 

“Then we’ll come looking for you and drag you back!” She laughed, though it wasn’t sinister or crazed like the laughs he knew. It was softer, more genuine. He wondered what it all meant.

 

“Fine, I’ll see how I’m feeling… Just, don’t count on it too much…”

 

“I can’t wait to see you there!”

 

With that, she got up and walked back inside, leaving him alone again. He didn’t mind he liked being alone.

 

Or maybe he didn’t. As soon as she was gone, he felt a pang in his chest, and a flood came pouring out. For once, maybe he wanted someone else around. 

 

For once, maybe he didn’t want to be alone with his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I don't ship Vani and Xion so please don't come out of this chapter thinking this is gonna be one of those fics I'm focusing more on friendships than relationships because not only do I not want to alienate anyone, but also I don't really ship anyone in KH except Sora and Riku but honestly even then I can also see him with Kairi and honestly I'm just keeping ships out of this but hey if there's anyone you want to see Vani become friends with in this I'm starting with the Sea Salt Squad since I feel like he might actually get along with them in the canon but whatever just sound off in the comments and I'll see what I can do okay byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. The Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since a chapter update guys I've just been so busy with IRL stuff concerning school and work and health that I haven't had time to do much of my own writing, let alone finish a chapter of a fan fiction that's kind of a side project while I work on my novel. I hope you all like the chapter regardless, I'm finally done the set up and I can get to all the good stuff!

Golden gates, golden buildings, and a golden sky were all reflecting in his golden eyes, almost like he was meant to see this place. Twilight Town they would call this place, and what an accurate name it was. Vanitas was sure the sun was always setting here, leaving a red hue over the entire city.

 

He was looking for the clock tower, though he wasn’t sure exactly what that meant. Not knowing what should be common knowledge always made him feel so dumb, but it’s not like he was privy to this information while under the training from his master. All he got to learn was how to fight, and how to drive Ventus away from his friends.

 

Around him children ran, holding sticks of a strange blue object. It looked like food, but Vanitas couldn’t be sure; after all it looked painfully artificial. In the background he heard the noise of what he learned was an old movie playing, and as he walked he found the famous bistro he had heard passerbys speaking of. Somehow all of this just made him more and more unsettled. He never did like people, and this city was full of them.

 

Still not sure what he was looking for, he found a quiet tunnel to start looking through. There was some strange smelly water running through it, and the walls were stained grey and green. Despite how dingy it was, at least there were no people to bump into down here. Emerging from the other side, Vanitas found himself in an small forrest.

 

It was peaceful. 

 

Having spent most of his short, miserable life in the sad remnants of the Keyblade Graveyard, he’d be lying if he said he’d seen even close to this amount of flora anywhere. The large trees cast a warm shadow on his back, but it was still light enough for him to see. Peering through the leaves he noticed a building at the other end. Was that where he was supposed to meet with Xion?

 

It looked like an old mansion of some kind, abandoned to fate and time. Definitely not where he was meant to be, but he was drawn to it like a magnet, almost like someone wanted him to be there at this time.

 

Through the gates, through the doors, through the threshold he went, soon met face to face with dust and cobwebs, and a grand staircase to the basement. Yes, that’s where he had to go, the basement.

 

Down there it was clearly more alive, with a large computer and monitors to show it’s many processes. One screen caught his eye.

 

_ Program 91: Digital Twilight Town Project --- 97% Repaired _

_                                                                       98% Repaired _

_                                                                      99% Repaired _

_                                                                                               100% Repaired --- Ready for Use _

 

A digital copy of the city? Why would anyone ever need that? He didn’t even have a chance to collect his thoughts before he noticed a shadowy figure in the corner of his eye. He was tall and unmistakable. Everyone who was anyone back in the Organization knew who he was: Ansem the Wise.

 

If you could even call him wise anymore, all he ever did was mess up the lives of children who did nothing except exist.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Vanitas.” He had the same soft but rough voice as always. Quiet and raspy, but most importantly it was threatening.

 

“What the hell could you want with me, old man?” He held out his hand and formed his keyblade, getting into his battle stance.

 

“Is that supposed to be a threat? Really you must try harder if you want to scare me,” Just as the stories said, Ansem was a real asshole through and through, “How do you like your new body? The perfect stolen vessel.”

 

New? Felt the same as always. Same aching bones, same scars, same blank look on his face.

 

“Feels fine.”

 

“That replica was not meant for your heart, if you can even call that ball of darkness one.”

 

Replica? Hearts? Vanitas could not care less for whatever nonsense Ansem was sprouting. He just needed to get out of here and find the clocktower, a good short term goal. After that he could worry about all of this.

 

“Shut it! You don’t know anything about my heart!” He yelled, running to try and push past the old man.

 

He rushed up the stairs, keyblade still in hand, not even looking back. The damn trees that were once a peaceful path became a troubling maze, but eventually he found his way back through to the path he took to get here. Thoughts were rushing through his head as he ran through the sloshing waters.

 

His heart was not just a ball of darkness. It couldn’t be. Then again, that’s what the master always said, and the master had to be right, especially if someone so opposed to him agreed. But this was his body, how else could it have his face, his likeness, so expertly crafted already.

 

Unless…

 

No, Sora was still around, fighting darkness. He had to be, it was his job. But then again, he was missing in action the day before. Could this body have been meant for that hero?

 

Vanitas refused to believe that. This couldn’t be a replica body, it had to be his own.

 

Jumping out of the tunnel, back to the city square, he realized if he was really going to shake the old man he had to get somewhere high up that he couldn’t climb. The tallest building in the city seemed like a good idea. It towered above everything else and had a large clock on it.

 

Of course it did. God, this made Vanitas feel like such an idiot, this was of course the clock tower he was looking for the entire time. He ran into it’s base and past all the trains and people boarding them, then up the stairs and onto the balcony. No one was there.

 

Was he too late? Did he let the few people who believed in him down. He did say he made no promises, but a piece of him felt as though he still broke one. He sat on the edge, and just buried his head in his hands. He was feeling a pain unlike any he had felt before. Was it true sadness, was it guilt, or was it just self loathing? Perhaps all three.

 

“There he is! I told you he’d come!”

 

The bright voice shook him back to the moment.

 

“Guess he found it on his own, which means our little scavenger hunt around town was useless. We should have just waited here, but of course Lea had to suggest the worst.”

 

“Come on Isa, it wasn’t that bad! Besides we needed to get the ice cream anyways!”

 

“I could have sworn I saw him go through the sewers though…”

 

“Doesn’t matter now, Roxas, he’s here!” The four friends took their seats beside him on the edge, “Hi Vanitas! You came after all! When we got here you weren’t here yet, so I got worried.”

 

“Y-yeah,” The energy around him changed instantly, “Got a little lost but I made it…”

 

Lost was an understatement, though he wasn’t sure if now was a good time to speak of his ordeal. Instead, he just looked around to make sure he wasn’t followed. As he looked to his side, he noticed Saix handing out a line of the same bright blue sticks he had seen the children of the city eating. Eventually one made it’s way down to him.

 

The first thing he noticed was that it was cold. Not chilly, but freezing, cutting through the mid-evening warmth. Xion and the others began to lick and take bites in between their conversations, though Vanitas still wasn’t sure what this was.

 

“Hey,” the redhead, presumably Lea, turned his attention to the quiet boy, “you should dig in before it melts!”

 

“So this is the ‘ice cream’ Xion invited me for?” Wonder dripped out of his mouth and clouded his vision. He got the ice part now, but as far as he knew cream wasn’t sky blue.

 

“Yeah. I’m guessing Xehanort never let you have any, right?” Lesser Ventus, or rather Roxas, noted, “I think you’ll like it!”

 

Vanitas took a bite, and was immediately taken aback.

 

“It’s salty! Who would ever want this?”

 

“It’s sea salt flavoured, you’ll find it’s a favourite around this world,” Saix was calm as always, and of course he was right. From his observations, Vanitas noticed that this was the preferred flavour of the city, “Give it a moment, it will get sweeter.”

 

Just as he said that, it was almost like a complete switch in tastes. His mouth felt cool and refreshed, and a lingering sugary flavour coated his tongue. Entranced, he took another bite, and went through the flavour journey all over again.

 

“It’s actually… pretty good!” He grinned, looking at the rest of the group. To most, they were taken aback by this, they only knew him as evil and dark, only smiling in smirks. Not Xion though, she could tell genuine happiness from a mile away, and he was definitely showing it.

 

Eventually, he found his way into the conversations, and almost forgot about what happened in the mansion. Just like in the forest, he found his peace, but it wasn’t in tranquility this time. For once, he felt like he wasn’t list being ignored, but his voice was heard. Maybe it was because he was with others who also felt the way he did, or who went through the same things he had, but finally he felt like he might like being around others.

 

For once he didn’t feel so lonely.


	4. The Islands

The seaside’s salty air reminded him of his favourite ice cream flavour. Well, it was the only one he had tried, but it certainly was the best. Looking at the waves, he finally understood why the salty but sweet treat was coloured to be a bright blue. The waves were fierce, but beautiful.

 

They called this world Destiny Islands. Even if he hadn’t been there before, Vanitas felt a sense of familiarity upon it’s shores. Maybe it was the part of him that was connected to Sora’s heart, yearning to be home again. This was where the hero of the Keyblade War lived.

 

Just days ago Vanitas learned the truth. Sora was gone, his heart floating god knows where, all to save the woman he loved. It was unfair, a hero like him should never have had to give up everything. He deserved a reward for all he did to protect others, and yet he was dead.

 

So, Vanitas told his new friends he’d have to skip ice cream today. Instead, he came to the islands, to try and find out why he was spared while so many others had to disappear.

 

“What are you doing here?” The growl from behind shocked him. He turned his head to find the small figure of the redhead from the Land of Departure staring at him with daggers in her eyes.

“I… I don’t know-”

 

“Then get out before I throw you in the ocean!”

 

Even though she was half his size, Vanitas knew not to cross paths with her.

 

He remembered asking the others about the people he met at the Land of Departure. This girl, Kairi he remembered her name to be, was the one for whom Sora disappeared. Ever since, she threw herself into her training, hoping to one day be able to bring him back as he did for her so many times before. And here he was, with Sora’s face, standing on Sora’s beach, face to face with Sora’s love.

 

Life was cruel.

 

“I just want to know why I was spared, you insignificant brat!” He spat at her, and she was not about to take it.

 

“If I knew, you’d already be gone!” She summoned her keyblade, pointing it right at him. Somehow he was more scared of this flowery monstrosity than any of the attacks from the Master’s key, “You don’t belong in this or any other world!”

 

That stung. Did he really not belong anywhere? Was he really just some monster, destined to wander until someone put him out of his misery?

 

“And people say the light is stronger than darkness, but you sound just like my Master did…” His voice was softer than it had been in a while, practically a mumble. 

 

“You know nothing of the light!”

 

She ran towards him, death in her eyes. He quickly summoned his key, blocking her attack and holding her off. It seems no matter how hard she trained, she was still so far behind the other keyblade wielders.

 

“And you know nothing of darkness,” He sent all his strength through his arms and pushed her back, watching as she fell onto the soft sand.

 

She picked herself up and dusted some of the sand off, before getting back into her stance. Vanitas could just see it now, how she would spin the story to make it seem like he was going to attack her and that she was just acting in self defence. That’s how stories like this went for people like him.

 

He didn’t want to fight, so he just stayed in a defensive pose. She did too. For what felt like eons, the two just stared at each other, not moving.

 

Then she unsummoned her key.

 

“Why aren’t you attacking me? I’m a princess of heart, pure light! Wouldn’t capturing me make your fake master so proud?”

 

“He’s not my master anymore, and I don’t want to walk the path of evil again.”

 

All that could be heard was the sound of the waves crashing behind them. Day turned to dusk, dusk turned to dark, and dark was standing on the beach facing light, blurring lines.

 

“Then let me ask you again, why are you here? Just to torment me with his face?” Vanitas could tell she was holding back tears, and failing, “Just to remind me he’s gone and he’s not coming back?”   
  


“I told you why…”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“Then attack me again. My answer won’t change, I’m just trying to find out why I’m here.”

 

The entire time the waves were creeping up the shoreline, now crashing onto his ankles. They grounded him, reminded him not to float up onto a cloud of hate and rage, but to stay in the moment.

 

Vanitas could barely make out Kairi’s face in the dark of night.

 

“You know…” Her voice was quiet, barely loud enough to make it over the waves, “I… I want to believe he’s coming back for me. I want to believe the paopu promise we shared was true, but you’re just a reminder that he sacrificed everything to save me! I… I don’t want to be reminded of the truth.”

 

Neither did he. Truths were scary, and at this point he didn’t know which truth to believe, and which one he was searching for. Clenching his fist, he looked away from her and up at the moon and the stars. No, they weren’t just stars, they were other worlds.

 

“Sometimes you have to embrace the truth no matter how much it hurts,” What a lie coming from him, he was still living with falsehoods and fake identities. No, he couldn’t live like that any longer. Embrace the truth, yeah that’s what he had to do even if he had to look everywhere for it, “Or else you’ll never grown stronger.”

 

“Something your master said to you?”

 

“No, just something I thought of. My master wouldn’t want me to embrace truth, he would feed me lies until I got sick to my stomach it with them. The problem until now was that I never got sick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reeeeeeeeeeeeee not the best ending but I was feeling a bit uninspired as of late but next chapter I promise is gonna be lit because I'm hella excited to write it, gonna feature some spicy Ven and Vani interactions


End file.
